Brogue Hammer
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: A revenge plan goes wrong for Bad News Barrett. Rated M. Slash. Smut. MxM. Sheamus/Wade.


**I've wanted to write a Sheamus/Wade oneshot for a while now, but no matter what, I could never finish anything I tried to type. However, something happened a few days ago and I'm going to be losing something dear to me, somehow I just sat down one night and started writing - sometime later this was made. Don't ask me how :P**

**WARNING(S) : MxM. Slash. Smut. Sheamus/Wade. Rated M. Maybe more chapters in the future.**

Brogue Hammer.

Sheamus glared at the man who he had just pinned up against the lockers, his pale arms holding tightly onto thin, almost weak wrists; his chest pressed against a lean back, keeping the other males body up against the lockers with his own. Sheamus' rage had finally got the better of him, but it might also be the fact he had been attacked after entering the locker room by none other than Bad News Barrett himself.

The Brit struggled against the ginger's grip, trying his hardest to break free; but Sheamus was too strong and only tightened his hold. Blood was smeared across Wade's face which was coming from the top of his left eyebrow. His revenge attack on Sheamus had failed, resulting in a head injury that made him dizzy and weak.

"Get off of me you bloody arse!" Wade yelled, twisting and turning as he was pushed up more against the lockers, though it only hurt him more and his wrists, being held to tightly, became a ruby-red. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to try and get one back on Sheamus for beating him along with RVD. Wade probably should have gone after Cesaro, but by the time he got to the locker room, there were only two superstars left in the arena; him and Sheamus.

"Nah, fella;" Sheamus chuckled as he watched Wade stop in his grip, out of fear or concern the Irish man wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that he saw Wade shiver. Leaning closer to Wade's neck, Sheamus whispered just by his ear. "Ye should know that revenge never gets anyone anywhere...So how are you gonna make up for the failed attack, fella?" Sheamus asked innocently, loving the face Wade pulled as the Brit tried to turn his head around to make eye contact.

"W-what?" Wade stuttered, cursing himself afterwards. Sheamus just rolled his eyes before looking up and down at Wade's body before smirking.

"Ye know fella, I've always admired yer body..."

Wade gasped as he felt a hand run up along his side, sly fingers gently giving a feather like touch across his exposed chest, the light pinch of his nipple made Wade jump back more into the arms of Sheamus that imprisoned him; his heart beat increasing as he felt something hard rub against his thigh. Sheamus was getting off on this.

"Get off me!" It was more of a plea than a yell as Sheamus slipped his wondering hand into Wade's red wrestling attire.

"Don't be like that, fella," Sheamus said as he took hold of Wade's member, slowly beginning to stroke it. "I know ye'll like it...how many times have you been done in the arse before? I'm sure Cena had a great time on that rear of yours - "

Wade let out a weak whimper as he felt himself begin to get hard, his body going against his mind. The words Sheamus used stung. Of course he and John had sex before, but it was something Wade didn't like thinking about. Instead his mind was trying to figure out why Sheamus was doing this, why was he touching him?

"Aw, memory turning ye on, fella?" Sheamus grinned as Wade stayed silent, kissing his neck slightly he felt Wade start to shake, his pale hand feeling pre-cum at the head of Wade's shaft.

Pulling his hand out, Sheamus traced it up Wade's chest and neck, slowly placing his fingers that had pre-cum on against Wade's closed mouth. The Brit shook his head but Sheamus shoved his knee in between Wade's legs, making the taller male yelp as they were spread.

Slipping his fingers into Wade's mouth, the irish man was quick to give an order. "Suck; and don't you dare bite or you'll regret it."

Wade whined as the fingers slipped into his mouth, a rough push from Sheamus that almost gagged him made Wade start sucking on the fingers, twirling his tongue around them and not biting in fear of what Sheamus would do. With the head wound he had and his wrist still being held by the other hand; Wade knew he couldn't fight back, not in this state.

"There's a good boy," Sheamus groaned as he rubbed his hard cock against Wade's thigh, feeling him squirm in his hold.

Letting go of Wade's wrists but using his body to keep Wade still, Sheamus used his new free hand to pushed down the former leader of Nexus' wrestling trunks, exposing a smooth, round ass. "Nice..."

Wade closed his eyes tightly as he felt Sheamus' fingers leave his mouth and move towards his ass. "Please..." Wade looked down, he wasn't enjoying this, but his cock was already hard and leaking. Why was his body doing this to him? "Don't do this, Shea - "

Before Wade could finish his sentence, two large, pale fingers were roughly pushed into him; breaking the ring of muscle almost straight away. Wade screamed as he felt the fingers that were lubricated by his own saliva go in and out of him.

"Relax fella, you'll enjoy it more that way..." Sheamus whispered into Wade's ear, his other hand once again grasping Wade's cock and stroking it, making Wade breath heavily.

"- You fuc - " Wade was cut off as the fingers hit something, something that though there was pain, also brought pleasure. Biting his bottom lip in a poor attempt not to moan, Wade couldn't help but make a sound that came from the back of his throat as he felt the familiar feeling of pleasure building up in the pits of his stomach. His cock was throbbing as Sheamus stroked it, his one finger making teasing circles around the head whilst his other hand allowed his fingers to press against Wade's sweet spot almost in sync with each other.

It didn't take long for Wade's hips to start moving back and forth slowly, earning a deep laugh from the Irish man causing him both pain and pleasure.

"Want me to stop, fella?" Sheamus asked as he fingered Wade's balls, making the Brit snap his head up and moan greedily for more. "Such a good little whore, aren't ye?"

Wade never answered, the only thing he could do was moan and thrust his hips back and forth as he came so close to -

"Sheamus!" Wade cried out as he came all over the ginger mans hands, almost falling to the floor had it not been for Sheamus' knee still in between his legs.

Sheamus didn't waste time and quickly pulled out his fingers, pulling down his own in ring gear before ramming his long, hard dick into Wade's hole. Sheamus didn't bother preparing himself, Wade was lucky he allowed him to lube up his hole after the surprise attack that went horrorably wrong for the younger male.

However, Sheamus was surprised that Wade didn't scream but in fact moaned. Little pain whore, Sheamus thought as he thrust his hips forwards into Wade, holding the Brit's sides tightly as he did.

"Wade..." Sheamus groaned as he bit hard into Wade's shoulder, making the former bare knuckled fighter whimper as they both knew it would leave a mark. It didn't take long before Sheamus cummed into Wade's tight hole, his warm, sticky cum filling Wade up; making them both moan each others name.

Panting, Sheamus slowly pulled himself out of Wade, the withering Brit shaking as the only thing keeping him up was Sheamus' chest. Sheamus pulled Wade away from the lockers and picked him up in his arms. Gleaming, green eyes met light blue ones.

"Sheamus..." Wade muttered, looking away from the elder mans eyes by closing his owns.

Sheamus shook his head, chuckling a bit before he finally placed Wade down on a nearby bench.

Wade opened his eyes and looked up at Sheamus, he was going to say something but before he could, Sheamus kissed him, biting his lips slightly before pulling back and smirking at the former leader of Nexus.

"Next time ye want revenge, fella; ye might wanna think about who yer goin' after." With a simple pat on Wade's head like he was some obedient dog, Sheamus walked towards the showers, looking over his shoulder for less than a second. "Though yer welcomed to come and join me in the showers..."

Wade shivered as he watched Sheamus walk into the shower room, but without even thinking about it; Wade got up on shaky legs and followed...

**Love it, hate it, want more of it? Review! XD Sorry about any/all mistakes and that the title for this story is rubbish; but it's the best I could think of! :)**


End file.
